Coplanar waveguide transmission lines have become more widely adopted in electronic designs to reduce the total number of layers in an electronic design as well as to lower the cost of manufacturing. With the ever increasing speed in interconnections and electronic designs, electromagnetic coupling (e.g., electromagnetic induction and/or radiation) among circuit components and thus degradation of signal integrity have become more crucial in modern electronics. As a result, detecting and modeling the coplanar waveguide transmission lines of an electronic design has also become more important.
Conventional approaches for detecting and modeling coplanar waveguide structures are based on geometries of the circuit components. These approaches identify the geometries of the circuit components and determine whether or not a circuit component constitutes a coplanar waveguide transmission line based on its geometries. These approaches then group the detected coplanar waveguide transmission lines into groups and perform electrical analyses for each group to extract the coupling effects.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for implementing coplanar waveguide transmission lines.